The Hanting Of My Heart
by MistiFawn
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie club, Bella sees a beautiful guy and later finds out that his name is Edward and is a ghost. Can they get passed that hes not human? And will there be a way that he can change? This summary sucks but story gets better as it go's!
1. Chapter 1

**So…I thought of this chapter and I needed to write it down. So please tell me what you think and not just add me to a alert if you like it and can, because I would really like to know what you think about it. : )**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE FEELING**

"_BELLA! I KNOW YOUR THERE! PICK UP!_"I heard Alice screech from the little gray answering machine, I let out a heavy sigh and looked up from under my blue converter. I looked over to the other side of my room to the in table where I heard her talking from, debating if I really wanted to get out of bed.

"_Fine don't pick up but I really need to talk to you I'm tired of you just sitting in that crap hole apartment all day." _I heard her sigh from the other end. I knew she means well but I was tired of on going to clubs and these entire different places to try and cheer me up. But I knew there was nothing to cheer me up and I knew she knew deep inside of her too.

And why do I need cheering up? I mean she can't volunteer some where to cheer a little child up not me? There was nothing wrong with me I just was never happy. Sure I smile and laughed with my friends on some occasions but they all knew when I was lone I was completely useless.

So Alice as been trying this stupid new system where she takes me every fucking club she can think of in New York and try to find "the man". I rolled my eye just thinking about it. She dressed me up in theses hooker like outfits and dragged me in there where I new the only guys would go for me are the once that can barley walk or talk and all they want is to get into my pants. How in the hell am I supposed to find "the man" in a club?

And I knew I would new never find anyone to and I came to good conclusions with that, and I dealt with the fact and I'm over it. So she should too, and start spending more time with her boyfriend, and not dragging me to some cube for random guys to grind on me.

Plus, I realized that no guys would take me along time ago, when all of my friends got dates to the dance and went wile I stayed home reading books over and over again. I mean who would? I'm as plain as it gets, I have plain wavy, brown hair with stupid brown eyes nothing that really pops out like my friends Rosalie and Alice. With Rosales model like finger, long golden hair, and nice blue eyes. And Alice with her tiny but striking feathers, shiny Inc black hair, and her bright hazel eyes. I was kind of like the ugly duckling when I hung out with them I just learned to for get what I look like and concentrate wheat we were doing or talking it about with help in most cases, well except when we all dressed up and they dragged me to all the stupid night clubs.

I groaned and got out of my bed and stretched, hearing my muscles pop. Tripping over nothing wile I walked over to my dresser, I laid on the ground debating if it was really worth if I got up, instead of just laying there for the rest of my existence. When I finally got up I took a shower and got ready for work, putting on my shirt for work which is a book store named Barnes and Noble.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on my black flats along with grabbing my bag and keys to my apartment. Sadly I don't have a car, so I was stuck walking to work and every where I had to go.

The street was crowed, me occasionally tripping and falling into people, making to where I got yelled at by some people. I walked a few more streets down passing Alice's beauty salon named, well Alice's Beauty Salon obviously. I looked as passing by and saw Alice talking to her boy friend Jasper a tall, lean blond man who she has been dating forever and they were still very much in love as the first day they met. Alice spotted me and started to wave and bounce in her spot which made me smile and shake my head. She waved for me to come in and I shook my head because is I did I would be really late for work. She frown and gave me a confused look and I pointed at my watch on my wrist signaling the time. She scaled and ran out pulling Jasper behide.

"Don't give me I'm going o be late you have fifteen minutes to spare." She glared and me.

"Okay whatever. What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Ok before you say no hear me out." She said and held her hands out. By this point I new it was going to be bad.

"No."

"Wait you haven't even got heard what I was going to say." She whined and pouted at me.

I groaned. "That's because I'm not retarded and know what your going o say is something bad." I said eyebrows rose.

She glared and said. "who cares if you say no me and Rose are going to make you go anyway." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I bet you will." I grumbled and Jasper laughed next to Alice making her smile but me glare at him.

"Hey no need for the glaring, he just knows that I'm always right and I get my way." she said I rolled my eyes at her; I could see Jasper nod his head beside her.

"So are you going to tell me where you dragging me to or are going to just sit there and tell me how you're a bitch and get your way every time." I said in a bored tone.

She glared and my comment and then smiled and told me. "Me and Rose are taking you to the new club that opened up, The Eclipse!" She said and squealed making people around as turn in our direction and I grimaced and said sorry.

"Why is this so exiting we go to a club ever week and all them are the same." I said and rolled my eyes.

"_But_ this one is supposed to the best." She said excitedly and started doing her little bounce thing.

"Whatever Alice." I said and looked down at my watch seeing I had three minutes to get to work." I have to go I'm already lat as it is." I sighed.

"Okay Rose and I will pick you up after you get off of work." She said I just waved and started walking toured the book store.

I ran in the store, pulling on my red vest and running to my boss, Esme who I thought of like a mom. She has waving shinny brown hair and a hart shaped face and like Alice and Rosalie very pretty. She wore her blue vest and her blue T-shirt with her black dress pant and heels.

"I'm so sorry! Alice stopped me and had to tell me about this stupid club an-"she cute me off.

"Bella, it ok I understand Alice is a hand full." She said with a laugh and I let out a sigh of relive and smiled at her.

"Thanks I'll start sorting the new books." I said.

"Okay sweetie." She said and added. "You should try to enjoy your self tonight." She said in a worried tone. " maybe find a cute guy." She added sagest fully.

"sure." I said with a forced smile, and she sighed and waked to the front to start the cash register.

The day was going by fast a few people asking me where books were or if we had them, it was now two minute tell closing and I was preparing for the night ahead of me.

"Bella would you check around and see if anyone is still browsing around the store for me?" Esme asked.

"Yeah sure." I said with a smile though I hate it when I have to do this because it always so creepy all empty walking downs the book isles.

I walked through down the shelves and then got a cold chill that ran through my body. I couldn't really tell if it was a bad chill or a good chill, it was something I've never felt before like coldness mixed with a electric shock, which made my body heat up and a cold shock through out my body. It felt nice, and that sacred me so I ran back to the front.

I closed up the store quickly with Esme never wandering to the back and waited for Alice and Rose in the front of the store.

When their car finally came they yelled for me to get in, so I quickly hoped into the back.

They talked the whole way about different celebrates and crap I don't pay attention to or don't care about.

The time they were talking about that I thought about the weird feeling I got, and how in a way I wanted to feel it through my body again.

**Okay, what do you think? Please tell me I have many good Ideas for this story! : )**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at Alice's apartment in a rush, them pushing me into the bed room as soon as we entered.

"Okay what look are we going for to night?" Rose asked tapping her chin with her finger to where I saw her dark, red fingernail polish. She looked over at Alice who looked at me for a second and then ran and disappeared into her large closet. Rose followed behind her and I just rolled my eyes at the two of them.

I took a seat on Alice's bed and looked around her room to entertain my mind wile they contemplated on what stile I was going to were for tonight.

My eyes circled the room, to her pink walls, flat screen TV and last to her doors to her closet and bathroom.

"I've got it!" I hear Alice yell from inside her large closet. Large didn't even fit how big her closet was it was almost two of my rooms put together.

"That will look great!" I heard Rosalie agree from the room and I sighed getting ready to see what I would be wearing for the night.

The two of them walked out of the room with smiles one their faces and soothing told be to get ready to be it a very reviling out fit.

"Ta du!" Alice said as she whipped a dress from behind her back.

And I studied it. It was pitch back it looked silky and short.

_Great_ I thought to myself as flashes of pictures went through my mind of drunken slobs looking at my legs and I shivered and grimaced.

"Come on its not that bad." Alice said with a pout and shook her arm making the dress sway on the hanger.

"Fine I don't care I'll wear it." I said with a sigh and they both squealed and pulled me too my feet dragging me into the bath room.

"You know where the stuff is. Make it fast." Alice said in a hurry and closed the bathroom door to let me take my shower.

I undressed and hopped into the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles. I washed and shaved with my extra stuff that Alice kept in one of her cupboards for me when she put me through these horrible Bella Barbe times.

Once done I got out and rapped myself in a robe and opened the door. Alice and Rose barged in and pulling me into the chair by the mirror and began to blow dry it. Alice brought out her make up cast and began applying eyeliner and shadow as Rose did whatever she was doing with my hair.

"So Rose how are things with you and… umm?" I thought for a moment trying to remember the guys name.

"Oh you mean Martin." She said in a deadly voice.

"Yes?" it came out at a question suddenly frightened, I guess they are over.

"Oh lets see you know that blond slut that works across the street at the ice cream place." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, that one that you hate because she is a bitch to you?" I asked.

"Yeah well I walked by that stupid ice cream place because it right by the nail solon and I looked over inside to see them sucking each others faces off against the fucking ice cream fridge" she said with a growl and my eyes winded in shock.

"Oh god what did you do to them?" Alice asked as she paused from putting my make up on.

"Well let just say that I don't know who screamed louder the slut or the man whore." She said and we all burst out in laughter.

"So you have to dress up extra too so you can find a man." Alice said excitedly.

"She wouldn't even have to dress up to get a guy. She could just walk in with seats and a T-shirt and she would still walk out with fifteen phone numbers." I said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well if you implying you want me to go in sweats then you're in for disappointment because there is no why in hell I am going to find a new man looking like Bella does on Sundays."

"Hey! I told you I want to be convertible and relax on my days off." I said with a pout which made them giggle.

"Any way how is Jasper doing?" Rosalie asked and Alice's face light up at the mention of his name.

"It's been great, he's been great." Alice said as her smile widened. "He's so perfect and every thing I want in a man, I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Okay enough about your perfect love life with my cousin, in kind of freaks me out." Rose said and Alice glared.

"You're the one that asked." She said and crossed her arms playfully.

"Yes but a simple good or bad would have done just great in steed of how perfect he is, which I know for a fact he isn't god or any thing he had his not so perfect moments." Rose said with a laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alice said and Rose laughed.

"Well… did he ever tell you the time he went skinny dipping in the house across pool the street because he got dared to and the owner came out and tried to invite him inside for some "Raviolis"." She said with and we all started to laugh.

"Okay point taken." Alice said still laughing.

"No the best part was out owner was an old guy and all he was wearing was a Speedo." She said and we all burst out laughing again.

"My pore Jazzy." Alice said though her fits of laughter.

Once we were done we all stood in front of the mirror. Rose had made my hair hang in loose waves and Alice had made my make up smoky, the dress come up it went to my lighter thigh which made me a little unconvertible. And it was a strapless making to where I had way more skin showing then I liked and had on clack high heels that I knew I would be dyeing to take them off by the end of tonight, if I didn't die by falling out of them. Alice had on a white with back polka dots V necked halter top on with black skinny jeans and white for inch tall heels which made her taller then her normal four foot and five inches. Rose had put on a dress similar to made but dark red matching her finger nails with red heels.

"You guys I really don't want to go out _again_." I whined and looked at the two.

"Oh stop being a baby." Alice said and they pulled me out of the room and started heading out side. They pushed me into the car and opened their door and got in the car.

"Cheer up Bella!" rose said from in front of me in the passenger seat.

"Yeah it's going to be fun!" Alice said turning her head in my direction.

"Why do I have a hard time believing this? Umm maybe because you guys say this _every_ time we go out. And I end up just being you're guys driver because you guys get drunk." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stop being a baby maybe you should get drunk with us, you'll have more fun" Alice said and smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the club and there was people lining up in front of the building, slowly getting let in. I looked at the building it was black and I could see colorful lights shinning through the widows, and there was a big, bright, red sign that said ECLIPSE.

"This is going to be so much fun" Alice squealed foe the billionth time today and I just shook my head at her.

We parked and started walking up to the building.

"Alice where are you going?" I hissed at her as she started heading to the front of the line.

"Get over here Bella." She waved for me to fallow.

I walked up to her and she whispered,"you can always tell if you look good or mot if the people let you in right away." And I nodded my head.

We walked up to a big guy dressed in black and he looked down at us and let the rope down so that we can go inside.

"I guess we're looken' good." Rose said and Alice nodded and smiled.

We walked in and I looked around there was strobe lights and disco balls and people every where. I looked over to my right and saw the large bar and my eyes traveled to the booths on the side of the walls and looked to the front of where we stood to down the stairs to the large dace floor filled with people.

"Let's go drink!" Alice said and pulled me and Rose across around people and to the crowded bar.

"A round of shots!" Alice yelled to the bar tender who looked over us and smiled and nodded his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go Bella!" Alice yelled over the music and handed me a shot.

"1… 2… 3…!" rose yelled and I pored down my throat feeling the strong alcohol burn down my throat.

"That's my only on I'm not drinking tonight!" I yelled at the two and they pouted at me I was about to open my mouth to say soothing when I felt something, more like some one grab my ass and I tured around to see a blond haired baby faced guy standing with a smirk on his face.

"Did you just grab my ass?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, hey my name is Mike." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at me I gave a discussed look and kicked him in his manhood, hard!

He gave out a yelp before falling to the ground on his knees.

I felt that weird feeling I got in the library before I hear a musical laugh. I looked up to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had tussled copper hair with sparkly emerald eyes, I could see his ucled body from beneath his thin black shirt.

He looked at me with the strangest expression, shock I think it was but couldn't tell.

"Bella Rose and I are going to dace and find her a man!" Alice yelled and I just nodded my head and watched at the strange man turned and walked into the crowd.

I started walking after him as he walked into some back all where there were no people. I started to feel like a stalker I didn't even know the man and I was fallowing him, but there was something about him and that expression gave when he saw me.

"Hey!" I yelled after him and he stopped dead in his tracks and stiffed his body shook a little before he turned and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked and looked around at the empty hall and at my self as my cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

What the hell am I supposed to say to him? Hey so I think your beautiful and so I decided to be you personal stalker and walk after you. Yeah that would work well.

"You can see me?" he said his voice was so smooth and silky I didn't get why he said for a second.

"Yeah?" I looked at him confused.

"Who are you he asked in a weird tone as he walked closer to me now.

"What are yo-"I was cut off as I tripped over my damn heels

I was supposed to go tumbling on him but instead something else happed. I went through him felling an amazing, wonderful electric shock that went through my body and I fell to the floor. I sat there and looked up at him with shock. His eyes were wide at me and he looked at his body and back at me.

"What are you?" I whispered looking in his eyes that swam with emotion.

His face looked worried and he looked deep into my eyes before sighing.

"A ghost."

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**O MY GOD I GOT A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!!! And I got a few alerts too! Yep I'm very happy.**

**Here you go…**

**Chapter 3**

**GOT GHOST?**

I looked in to the beautiful man's eyes and I knew for some very odd reason I wasn't afraid.

"A ghost?" I asked more to my self then to him but he nodded his head. I sat there unmoving, I didn't know what to think shouldn't I be afraid? Running? Screaming? I sat there for another minute before I could look back at his face. His fetchers were a mixture of confused and worried, but in his eyes I could see… happiness?

'W-H- how can I see you- I mean… how did you get like this?" I stumbled with my words, trying to find the right question to ask. Was there a right question?

"I'm not really sure I just kind of appeared like this. If I did have a human life it was long ago and I don't remember a second of it." He answered carefully his beautiful face turning down into a frown.

"Um... Okay well…" I really didn't know what to say my mind was going in circles and was just going to turn into a head ache real soon.

I slowly got up from the floor I was currently sitting on. He looked at me I'm sure his mind didn't want to function right either because he seemed pretty surprised that I could see him.

I started looking around above us, he looked up and back at me cruise.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I was still surprised by the silkiness of his voice.

"Looking for any flying pigs," I stated mater fact. His brows shot up and he looked as me with amusement. "Because I asked if ghost were real and people always say 'when pigs fly'," I explained and he let out a musical laugh.

"Well if it makings you feel better I'm in the situation everyone said that a human would never see me and unless your some kind of mythical creature that I don't know about then that would explain this." He said with a crooked smile that made my hear pound harder in my chest, to where I could hear it in my ears.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm a vampire." I stated and we both laughed.

"Sorry I must have miss heard you I thought you were an angle." I blushed as I looked into his emerald orbs.

"BELLLAAA BELLY WELL FELLY CHELLY KELLY BFGHTLLAA!!!" I heard Alice and Rose chant, though the last word I hadn't the sliest idea what they were trying to say.

"Bella," I heard him whisper to him self and I looked over and smiled over at him.

"Wacha doen talken to your self all the way over here? Come have a DRINK." Alice said slurring on her words and stumbled grabbing my arm, dragging me down the hall.

"How about we go home?" I suggested and Alice started whining and wigging like a five year old. "Come on Rose." I said grabbed her by the waist and picked up Alice and put her on my shoulder. By now everyone was looking at me funny, or under Alice's dress. This is way I gotten a little stronger, though Alice weighs next to nothing.

I walked across the black pavement, through the parking lot, to the car and I put them in to the back.

Once I was in my seat I started calling Jasper.

"_Hello?"_ his groggy voice answered, he had probably just wakened up.

"Hey Jasper you need to come get Alice at the club I don't think I can't carry her that far through your building and stuff." I explained and I hear him chuckle and could hear jingling of keys in the back round.

"_I'm on my way,"_ he said and he hung up.

"Well, this in interesting," a voice said next to me and I screamed and jumped looking over at the man's smiling face.

"God you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said and with my hand on my chest and he let out a laugh.

"So is this what you do on your spar time?" he pointed to my two best friends sleeping in the back.

"Pretty much," I laughed and looked back over at him. This was still weird and I was still kind of thing about enrolling in a crazy house. But only one thing stopped me.

_Him_

Not that I could see him but for once in my life my life didn't seem planned and boring and for some very odd reason I felt free and happy just to be seeing or talking to him.

"I'm sorry but doesn't this seem weird to you? I feel like I'm talking to a figment of my imagination and that I'm going to crazy or I fell a sleep and Rose and Alice are talking and we're still driving to the club." I said and laughed and he laughed along too and nodded his head.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I jumped and looked over to see Jasper smiling and he opened the back of the car grabbing Alice out and cradling her to his chest.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sure she was a hand full," he laughed as I nodded. He looked down at her with a loving gaze and kissed the top of her head. I felt a pang of jealousy no one as ever looked at me the way he looked at her, but I was happy for her she was a wonderful person and she needed a guy like Jasper.

"You welcome she was a bit of a hassle but that why we love her." I sighed and he smiled at me.

"Sure is she wouldn't my Alice if she wasn't a pain in the ass. I wouldn't have her any other way." he said and waved good bye as he started to walk back.

I let out a breath as I sat back and looked at Rose asleep in the back and started the car.

"That Jasper is a good guy." Edward said who was still sitting by me.

"Yeah he and Alice our perfect for each other I'm glade they met." I said and smiled at him and turned the wheel to park at Rose's house.

I got out of the car and grabbed Rose ad walked her through her door and into her bedroom onto her bed.

Once I walked out of the house I locked it back up for her and headed toured the car, now it was time to find out what with the gorges ghost, over what ever he his. I opened the door and plopped down on my seat and turn my head to him.

"My name is Edward by the way." he said breaking the silence and I nodded.

Edward

"So…" I trailed of. What do you say if you're sitting next to a hot ghost in your friend's car? Wow that sounded crazy, that's it am going crazy, might as well ask him if he has met Casper.

"Umm well…." He said frowned and looked at his hands.

"I'm going to head home." I said unsure what he was going to do and he looked over at me his sharp green eyes boring in mine and he nodded and suddenly he was gone, nothing.

I jumped in surprise and shook my head. What the hell was going on?

I sped home, parking and running up into my house and in my bed room. I took a shower letting the drops of water sooth my muscles and washed my hair.

What had happed? Was Edward real? Was I going crazy? My head hurt from the thinking WHAT THE FUCK! I decided to just act like nothing had ever happened and I had had to much to drink. Ghost aren't real, they can't be. And if they are then why in the hell could I see one of them. Why him? Who was he actually? God I waned answers. And was he that weird feeling that I had in the store? God was he some sort of stalker?

I sighed got out of the shower rapping myself in a toil and going into my room to get dresses my mind still going in circles. Once fully dressed I wanted to do something to entertain my restless mined. Book? No. Eat? No wasn't hungry. T.V? Yeah I thought, and walked over to my couch to watch T.V. I pushed power button and the guide looking at the list of movies and shows.

_**Caper the Friendly Ghost. **_Uh no

**Ghost**? Uh defiantly no

**Just like Heaven**? Nooooo

**Ghost Whisper**? God what's wrong with the world!?

I turned of the T.V and slammed the remote on the coffee table and walked to my bed room.

I turned the corner to enter my room and screamed…

The end

Lol just joking

Anyways….

"EDWARD! God would you stop popping out of nowhere like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry…" he trailed of sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here? How do you know where I live?" I asked and he laughed.

"One at a time," I rolled my eyes "um, I don't know. I walked. I followed you." He answered and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"So... you have no idea why you are standing in the middle of my room, and which you don't even know me. And how you got hear is you walked and followed me!? what are you staling me? Was that you in the book store too?" I asked mad, confused and kind of freaked.

"Um book store?" he asked confused then realization showed in his features.

"You work there? That's cool. And no I'm not stalking you, that It's just a short cut to this once place I like to go so I usually cut through there. Sorry id I scared you or anything."

"Oh… well I think you bumped me or something." I said and looked down and he chuckled

"Sorry I was unintended I sewer I didn't mean to." he said looking up from his long lashes and my breath caught.

"n-no problem." I blushed.

He smiled and we stood in silence then my brows rose.

"What are you doing hear?" I asked and he looked away.

"I really don't know. I mean i find it bit odd that you can't see all of us but you can see me and feel little of me in a way. This all so new and I felt the need to come over." He explained and I nodded my head.

"Well I don't know what you're going to do…. But I'm going to bed I said and he just nodded I started at him.

"Oh yeah sorry," he chuckled and walked out of the room.

I sighed and drifted to sleep after climbing under my covers….

**Okay so this is IMPORTANT! If you read and liked this please REVIEW because I am so close to just put this story to a stop and just work on my other stories.**

**So do you want me to continue? Or does it suck and you think i should stop? **

**p.s I WILL be soon sending my stuff to my Beta soon, but right now she has been to busy so you kind of have to just have to work with me here. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews they are making more positive about this story. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Yes I do realize that I have gone crazy a ghost in standing in my house and I tell him good night and go to bed!

Well then again what am I supposed to do offer him some refreshments?

I sighed I seriously would never get to sleep anyhow I told my self and I trudged back into the living room to see if Edward had left.

"Hey I didn't know human could sleep so fast." He laughed and I jumped and glared at him. He was sitting on my couch smiling like there was nothing wrong with this at all.

"I couldn't sleep, knowing that you could be… well doing what you're doing right now!" I said frustrated.

He looked down guiltily, "sorry if you want me to leave..." He trailed off and got up from where he was seated.

"No! I mean you don't have to it just weird that's all." I explained and he smiled crookedly melting my heart.

" I have a plan to make it not so weird well it will still be weird but I want to talk to you still, you know we could like be friend as or something." He said shyly and I smiled up at him and nodded. Wow I was really going crazy, well I might as well enjoy it while it last this will probably be the only time I will get a hot guy to stand in the middle of my living room.

"Okay then we can be secret friends like you can hang out with me or something." I said unsure what to think of even what I was saying.

He smiled crookedly again and nodded.

"So what is your favorite color?" he asked and I laughed.

"Green," I said looking into his eyes and he smiled warmly.

"Mine is brown," he said and I blushed," and red," he added.

We sat down and got to know each other as crazy has it would look and sounds for the first time I believed that I could be happy.

_TWO YEARS LATER!_

"Belly, Belly, Belly!" I heard Edward's voice say.

It has been this way for two years he would follow me everywhere sometime getting me into trouble and looked at weird when I talked to him, but that is why I love him.

"Edward, would you please just poof away or something?" I groaned and he laughed.

And I felt a cold electric shock on my butt!

"What the hell, did you just spank me!?" I yelled and he looked back innocently.

"Nope maybe it was just a cold breeze or something," he laughed and I glared.

We found out that I could feel coldness when we touched me it was weird but I didn't tell him the amazing enteric feeling I got only the cold. He also said he felt warmth. The thing that sucks thing was he could still go right through my body.

"I knew you did so I might as well not lie." I said and got up from the bed.

He groaned and I looked up with a questioning gaze. He just shook his head and disappeared. I rolled my eyes, he always did this and awhile it annoyed me.

I took of my shorts and t-shirt going into the bathroom and taking my shower.

Once done I walked out into the kitchen he was sitting there with a big smile on.

"What is on the schedule today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Umm… work?"

"Fun," he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes grabbing my bull and poring breakfast and milk into it. I grabbed my spoon before going and sitting across where Edward sat.

Alice said I was happier after that night in the cub, she was right but she though I had a secret boyfriend I was not telling her about. Edward had looked at me strange when Alice described how much more happy I looked I just told him that she was over extraditing but I knew he knew that, that was a lie.

"So Mike Newton right?" he asked raised eyebrows. He too said it was unfair that I spent all my time with him and not finding someone. But the thing he didn't know is I already found him. _He_ was the only one I could feel happy with. I think something inside him he knew it to but for some reason he pushed it way. He probably didn't find my attractive or something like that.

"No I will not go on a date with that slime ball, and I know your hate him so why bother?" I asked and he looked down.

"I- I just don't want to ruin your life that's all." He said and I smiled ad him.

"Your not now stop because he have along day in head of us and I want you to suffer with me." I said and that made him laugh.

That's the only thing that mattered to me is to see him smile like that every day.

**So was it bad? I tried sorry :)**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Yes I changed my name, for a good reason to, but I'm not going to tell _that _story**

**so it is not ILOVEROBANDDAMIENTHEMOST not ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST**

**Hehe thanks for the reviews : )**

**Chapter 6**

"Shark has a big ass," Edward commented, seeing that I was bored and I stiffed a laugh with a cough.

"Sorry," I said to Esme who was talking to me about books.

"It's okay as I was saying can you help out and carry the books from the back in the Fiction isle we seem to be a bit more byssi then usual," she said and I smiled and nodded.

I walked to the back of the store and in the storage were we kept all the books that just came in before tuning to Edward.

"Edward, god she must think I'm some kind of idiot now," I whispered harshly to him and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, just thinks you're a bit different that's all," he answered and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay thanks that helps a lot," I said sarcastically and he laughed.

I walked out and stared to unpack the books from the boxes.

"Soooo you bored? Because I am," he asked and I rolled my eyes he knew I couldn't start a conversation in the middle of the store he just did it to enjoy or trick me together have me yelled or start to talk with both would make me look crazy, and he gotta kick out of both.

"Why are you ignoring me, want am I invisible to you or something?!" he yelled and wept like a girl in distress. And before I could control it I laughed and boy did I laugh loud. I looked over and every one was staring at me and just gave a little way and pointed to the book I was holding,

"Funny book," I explained and people nodded.

"Um Bella the book your holding is Ann Frank's diary," Edward said from beside he and my face turned red as I looked down to see he was right.

"Shut up," I hissed and he chuckled.

I went back to putting the books on the tall wooden shelf occasionally having to go up the stairs, where Edward would make fun of me for it saying I as going to fall on my head because of my klutziness. Jerk, but that's how our relationship was e contently making fun of each other.

"Um you should check out this book," he stated and I tuned around to see him holding up a book with some err... Interesting pitchers then I read the cover **Sex for Dummies** oh jeez!

"Edward!" I yelped and he just laughed and shrugged.

"What do you want me go get it and find myself a man, so we can spend hours having animalistic monkey sex in front of you?" I asked and he burst into historical laughter and my face turned red at my own wards.

"No I was thinking more along the lines you read up on it so when I turn back… you know," he winked and my face became redder. He always did this to made me embarrassed flirting with me though we need we could not be together, and I knew he was joking and he wouldn't ant to be with me anyway. I mean common it me, there is probably better hot girl ghost out there.

"Okay whatever Edward," I said and went back to doing my job before I got anymore strange looks from strangers.

"You know you want to babe, we can have animistic donkey sex on your table," he said and I choked on my water. I started cough and Esme came over patting me on the back.

"Are you okay?" she said worried and I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm fine just down the wrong tube," I explain and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay be more carful," she said looking hesitant about leaving me and I gave a little wave and moved on with organizing the books.

"Sorry," Edward said next to me and I ignored him.

"Belly? I said I'm sorry." He apologized again and I just kept up with my ignoring and he growled in frustration. "Okay please forgive me I didn't mean about the donkey sex?" he said and I shook my head at him and looked over at him to see him pouting at me eyes wide. And I sighed rolling my eyes at him I could never be mad for to long at him.

"You're forgiven," I said and he smiled widely. "And I said monkey not donkey," I said which made him laugh.

"Trust me I know," he said and winked before disappearing. I stood wide eyed whoa, stupid ghost.

**OKAY YES SHORT BUT THAT'S ALL I HAVE SORRY : )**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THEIR DAY IN THE STORE**


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


End file.
